What sisters are for
by brenthforever
Summary: formerly titled "what I call a conspiracy theory" set sometime in season 3 after tritter. Cuddy has a twin sister Andrea and possibly an abusive father. Improved and will be posted 1 chap at a time WilsonxCuddy ChasexCameron ForemanxWendy HousexOC


Andrea Cuddy stood in her twin sister Lisa's office at PPTH

**Andrea Cuddy stood in her twin sister Lisa's office at PPTH. She looked around and noticed that everything was just a little too neat, trademark Lisa, 'neat freak' she thought. **

**She bent down to reach for a paper on Lisa's chair and heard a sound behind her. "You know hair dye is bad for pregnant women."**

"**Excuse me?" Andrea turned outraged that some guy would make a snarky comment like that to her, well her back really but it had the same connotation. She turned around ready to kill the poor man who had the nerve to mess with her but stopped when she saw the cane and the clear blue eyes Lisa talked about so frequently. **

**When she got her breath back she managed to get "You have no idea who I am. Do you?" out of her mouth. This must be the famous Dr. House. 'What a jerk.' She thought, then as a second thought 'cute jerk'.**

**He stared for a moment and then said, "Are you trying to screw with me?" **

**Oh those eyes, so beautiful when trying to figure out a puzzle. "Oh don't worry." She said laughing and enjoying this little game. "I won't make your brain damage any worse." She smiled at him for a minute then took pity. "Who am I?" **

"**Cuddy?" He asked fully confused now. "Cuddy with blonde hair?" he tried again desperate to get it right. 'She wasn't lying. He really is good at puzzles.'**

"**Yes I am **_**a**_** Cuddy with blonde hair." She said emphasizing the a. **

"**Damn it just tell me are you Lisa Cuddy?" house said getting a bit PO'd**

"**no" she said simply.**

"**Well could you tell me who the hell you are then and what the hell you are doing in Cuddy's office?" **

**The real Lisa Cuddy made her way back from the cafeteria and brought 2 cups of the crap they passed off as coffee with her. She saw the end of the little exchange between her sister and House and decided now would be a good time to enter the fray. **

"**House!" she said using her best angry administrator voice. "You better watch your language around your boss's sister."**

**House looked from Andrea to Lisa. "And your name would be?" **

"**Andrea Cuddy. Pleased to meet you Dr. House. I've heard so much about you."**

"**Strange. I've heard nothing about you." House said looking to Cuddy (Lisa Cuddy).**

"**Well there will be time for introductions later. Right now we have some where we need to be. See you later House. Go work on a case or something." Cuddy took her sister's arm and led her to the cafeteria where they planned on catching up. **

"**-and then he told me hair dye is not good for pregnant women. What was that about? Lisa your not…?" Andrea asked**

"**NO." Cuddy answered much too quickly. "He just likes to bug me about, well about everything."**

"**Ok." Andrea said eyeing her twin with a questioning look in her eyes. she decided it was a good time to change the subject. "Have you heard from Chris lately?"**

"**No." Cuddy answered greatful for the subject change. "Have you?"**

"**Yes actually, he said that Mom had called him about all of us coming down for about a week and bringing some friends. I think she gets lonely now that Dad's gone. It's a shame really."**

"**Not really." Cuddy replied stiffly**

"**Lisa!" he may not have been the greatest dad but he was still your father, and mine and Chris's." **

"**That man may have been my father but he was never my dad. You didn't know him." Cuddy said staring at her coffee cup**

"**Explain. Andrea said "now."**

"**Alright,**** I've never told anyone this, not even Chris. You remember what it was like after he left. We were 10, he was 17. Dad spent long nights at the country club and got drunk. He came home and demanded more brandy then he would call me into his study. He told me I had been a bad girl and he would have to set me straight. Then he took off his belt and beat me black and blue. It happened about once a week. Sometimes more."**

"**Lisa, why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped, we could have…"**

"**What?! You could have what?! Andrea you were 10 years old! Chris would blame himself and Mom, she was terrified of him for years! No one took child abuse seriously back then! They would have never believed me!"**

"**I would have." Andrea said simply and took her sister's hand. "I got your back sis. Always."**

**Cuddy wiped her eyes "Thanks. God I've missed you Andrea."**

"**I've missed you too, and thanks for telling me. I never knew. If I had I would have done something. "**

"**I know. Thanks again."**

"**Don't mention it, that's what sister's are for." **


End file.
